A Love To Remember
by Nicola698
Summary: Sequel to 'reconnect' ShalEm based. Emma is involved in an accident. Can she and Shal work things out? Complete.
1. Default Chapter

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mutant X characters, however Teagan does belong to me._

**Chapter 1**

It had been almost 11 months since Emma had decided that she wanted nothing more to do with Shalimar or the rest of Mutant X. The team had tried their best to persuade her but she was determined not to get into another situation with them where she could be caused so much pain again. A lot of things had changed in them past 11 months. Shalimar was nearly back to her old self, bounding about like she didn't have a care in the world. She was still hurting for Emma inside but she never let the others know as they though she was over her. Brennan was still himself as usual and Jesse was now married to Teagan with their first child on the way.

Being heavily pregnant Teagan was left in Sanctuary to look after the place while Jesse, Shal and Brennan were out trying to locate another New Mutant. She was in the middle of uploading some data to the Helix when a phone call came over Sanctuary's computer system. Picking up the phone she listened intently to the other person. Hanging up she reached out a shakey hand to activate the comm system.

"Guys you need to come back to Sanctuary now. It's Emma."

Returnng back to Sanctuary as quickly as possible, the three stood anxiously infront of Teagan as she told them what the woman on the phone had said.

"They said that our number was the only one that she had so they contacted us. She was walking home from work when someone lost control of their car and smashed into her. They said she's stable but is in a bad way."

Shalimar grabbed the nearest car keys and headed to the garage with Brennan quickly following her. Jesse stood looking between the garage and Teagan.

"Go." Teagan said, "I'll stay and look after things here." With a quick kiss Jesse joined Brennan and Shalimar and Teagan was left alone.

Ten minutes later Shalimar stood at a desk in the hospital with a poofy-haired woman sitting behind it.

"Hi, we've just recieved a call telling us that Emma DeLauro had just been brought in."

The woman started looking through some files then turned back to Shalimar.

"Are you family?" She asked slowly.

"No, we're all she has." Shalimar replied.

The woman nodded before continuing looking through the files. Bringing one out she began to flip through it.

"She's in ICU at the moment. It's just precaution as she has a severe head injury and a punctured lung."

Shalimar nodded a thanks before turning to face Brennan and Jesse. Her heart was pounding so hard against her chest and she could hear the thumping in her ears, blocking out what Jesse was saying to her. She felt her knees go weak and Jesse managed to steady her before she fell.

"Hey Shal breathe." Jesse said trying to sit her on the chairs next to them.

"I'm fine." Shalimar said gentle easing herself from Jesse's grip. "We need to go to ICU."

The three walked silently to the ICU ward. When they got there Brennan walked up to the desk while Shalimar and Jesse sat down. A few minutes later Brennan returned.

"They say she's stable and responding well. Visiting times aren't until a few hours but they said one of us can go in for a few minutes." He told them softly.

"Shal why don't you go in?" Brennan said and Jesse nodded. Shalimar shook her head quickly.

"No. I don't know what state she's in and I don't think I could handle it. One of you go in and then you can tell me how she is."

They nodded, understanding, before they decided that Brennan would go in.

After a few minutes of silence between Jesse and Shalimar, the feral couldn't take it any more and walked over to stand near the window letting the fresh air try and calm her down. She jumped when a hand fell upon her shoulder and she turned to see Jesse there.

"Your still in love with her aren't you?" It was more of a statement then a question.

Tears rolled down her cheek as she nodded her head.


	2. Chapter 2

Even though Emma was now awake Shalimar still couldn't find the courage to go into her room at the ICU ward. Instead she sat outside in the waiting room letting the others go in and visit while she tried to fine the strength. At the moment Brennan was in with Emma and Shalimar sat outside. She stood up when a doctor walked into her room and Brennan came out moments later.

"She doesn't remember." He said.

Shalimar's forehead wrinkled. "What?"

"She asked why you or Adam hadn't been in to see her yet." He explained.

"She still thinks that Adam's alive?" Shalimar asked shocked. "What did you tell her?"

"I didn't tell her anything. I called for a doctor and explained to him." The elemental told her. Just then Jesse and Teagan walked upto them. They breifly explained to them before the doctor called them into Emma's room.

Shalimar took a deep breath before stepping into the room. If Emma still thought that Adam was alive them maybe she wouldn't remember everything that had happened between them. Upon stepping in the room Emma flashed her a weak but happy smile.

"Hey, I've been wondering where you were. Where have you been?" She asked weakly.

Shalimar smiled down at her. "Im sorry. I'm here now though." She said not wanting to explain why she hadn't been in sooner.

Emma lifted her head slightly and looked past the feral towards the door. "Who's that with Jess? I saw her earlier but I was too tired to ask." Emma whispered.

Shalimar turned to see Jesse standing with Teagan. "Um, I'll explain later ok." Emma looked at her. Her surface emotions were all jumbled but she could sense that the feral was confused. _Yeah, well she's not the only one._ The psionic thought to herself. Seeing the doctor walk back into the room Emma tried to sit herself up a little bit more.

"Okay Emma. From what your friends are telling me there's a little bit more to your head injury than we thought." The doctor explained. "I'm just going to ask you a few questions okay? And I want you to answer them as best as you can." Emma nodded and the doctor began.

"Can you tell me what day it is Emma?" Emma's forhead crinkled in confusion and Shalimar squeezed her hand hoping to offer some support.

"How about a date then?" The doctor asked seeing Emma confused.

"Um late April 2003" Emma said sounding quite sure of herself. Shalimar turned and looked at the doctor worried.

The doctor scribbled a few things down before looking back up. "Very interesting." He mumbled to himself. "Okay I need to learn a few more details before I can diagnose anything. Which of you has been closest to Emma during the past two years?" He asked, looking at Brennan next to him. Brennan pointed to Shalimar and he guided the feral out of the room.

Emma looked at the door then back at Brennan, then to Jesse and the pregnant woman she didn't know. _Why the last two years. And sure me and Shal are close but I would say that Brennan knows me better than anyone else. Why is everyone looking at me like I've grew two heads._ Instead of driving herself crazy with her thoughs Emma decided to question them.

"What the hell is going on?"

Outside the room Shalimar stood talking with the doctor.

"Miss Fox has there been any incidents in the last two years that Emma has found traumatic or distressful."

Shalimar swallowed the lump in her throat, "Um, a close friend of hers was killed and she was with him at the time. I know that after that she went through hell. I haven't been there much the last two years but from what she told me, she was finding it hard to cope."

"Okay. She obviously doesn't remember anything from the last two years, and this is very unusual. Her head injury wasn't that severe but her mind has blocked out the last two years. And I'm assuming that her friends death has a big part in it."

_Yeah and I bet her psionic abilities has something to do with it aswell. _The blonde thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"So your telling me that Adam died, we split up and never saw each other for a whole year. We met up again and I started dating Shalimar, I then broke up with her and you haven't seen me for eleven months." Emma said to Brennan, then started to laugh. Seeing the serious look on his face she abruptly stopped.

"Your not kidding are you?" She questioned and the elemental shook his head. Tears started to brim her eyes and she looked down. "How did he die?" She asked softly.

"You and him were out on a mission, things got outta hand and you called us for back up. When we got there you were trying to revive him. Turns out that a rogue new mutant set us up and he killed him with an energy blast."

Emma whipped the tears from her face but more made their way down her cheeks, "Killed by his own creation." She whispered softly.

Brennan got up from the chair he was sitting on and made his way over to her bed. Sitting down next to her he carefully wrapped an arm around her comforting her.

A few minutes later Jesse and Shalimar entered the room. Looking at Brennan with his arms around Emma, Shalimar felt a pang of jealousy.Realising that Emma could pick up on it she tried to think of something else.

"So the doctor said you can go home later today." She said to the psionic.

"I can?" Emma asked happy.

"Yeah but as long as you get loads of bedrest." The feral put in.

"Where's Teagan?" Brennan added not noticing her in the room. He had become quite close to her over the last few months.

"She was feeling tired so I took her home in the helix." Jesse said.

"You guys still haven't told me who she is." Emma added.

Jesse smiled and walked over to Emma's bedside. "Teagan's my wife." He said proudly.

"Your married!" Emma said shocked, which made Jesse beam even more.

"And I'm going to be a daddy." He added.

"Wow. I'm so happy for you Jess. Boy or girl?"

"We don't know. We want it to be a surprise." The molecular told her.

Their happy moment was broken by the doctor entering the room.

"Okay Emma. Once we get the needles out of you and fill in all the appropriate paperwork, I see no reason why you can't go home. But only on one condition, that you gt plenty of bedrest and come back for weekly check ups."

Emma nodded and said thanks before he exited the room.

"Wait. I need clothes. I can't go home in a hospital gown." Emma suddenly realised.

"I'll go to your appartment and pick up some for you." Shalimar offered. "I still have my key."

Emma smiled at her, then remembered what Brennan had said about the two of them dating. For some reason she suddenly became nervous and began to blush. "Um, thanks."

Shalimar stepped into the appartment and memories she had tried to forget suddenly came rushing back all at once. Walking into the bedroom she quickly grabbed a small carry case and began packing as fast as she could, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible. Zipping up the bag she went to make her way out when she noticed some pictures on the desk that weren't there when she lived there. Walking over she saw a picture of her, Emma, Adam, Brennan and Jesse and then a picture of her and Emma together.

Walking back into Emma's hospitalroom she saw Emma sitting on the side of the bed waiting to get dressed. Jesse and Brennan were in the chairs next to her. She placed the bag on the bed.

"I'm gonna make my own way home. I need some fresh air." She told them. "I'll see you when I get home." She walked out of the door before any of them could question her. It was over an hour walk back to Sanctuary, but she decided that she could use that time to think things through.

Walking down the busy streets her mind drifted back to the pictures on Emma's desk. She remembered clearly when they had been taken. The first was when they had went out to a restaurant celebrating Emma and Brennan joining the Mutant X team. The one of her and Emma had been taken about two weeks after they had been going out. The memories brought an unwilling smile to her lips and she sighed, wishing things could have been different.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Shalimar finally made it back to Sanctuary and walked quietly to her room. Changing into more comfortable clothes she walked back out again and wondered around Sanctuary for a while before finally resting on the sofa. After a few minutes she felt another weight sit next to her and turned to see Jesse sitting there.

"Wanna talk?" He asked her.

"About what?" She questioned.

"Come on Shal, I've known you long enough to notice that somethings wrong."

Shalimar sighed. _Where to start. _She thought to herself.

"At Emma's appartment today she had a picture of me and her on her desk. I thought for a second that maybe she did feel something for me. It's just me being stupid, no big deal." She told him not really wanting to discuss the matter.

"You have to tell her." Jesse stated.

"Tell her what?"

"About your relationship and the fact that your still in love with her."

"What! Yeah of course I'll tell her about our relationship but no way I'm telling her that I still love her."

"Why not?" Jesse whined.

"She's has enough stress to deal with already, never mind the fact that her ex-girlfriend wants her back and..." The feral trained off.

"And what..." Jesse probed.

"And I'm not setting myself up to be pushed back down again okay? You saw me after she broke up with me, I was a mess. No way am I going back through that."

"Things might be different this time." Jesse pointed out.

"Maybe after everything settles down I'll tell her." Shalimar said hoping that this would shut the molecular up. As much as she loved him, he was annoying her by probing into something that she didn't want to talk about.

Brennan was busy helping Emma settle into her room.

"Bren, can I ask you something?" The redhead questioned.

"Of course." He said not turning to look at her.

"What happened between me and Shal?" Brennan stopped what he was doing and turned to look at the psionic. He slowly walked over and sat next to her.

"I don't know much really, you guys were kinda private. You guys dated for a while, then you freaked and broke up with her."

"I know that but something must have happened to make me break up with her."

"Like I said I don't know much. From what Shal told me, you got scared of getting close to her or one of us, incase you got hurt like you did with Adam."

"But if I cut you guys out of my life, isn't that just the same as loosing you guys?"

"Yeah that exactly what we thought but you just wouldn't change you decision." Brennan told her.

Emma pressed a hand to her forehead. "I hate not being able to remember."

"It must be hard." Brennan sympathised. He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I'll go and let you get some rest." He said standing up but Emma grabbed his wrist.

"Wait. I wanna know more about me and Shal...if you don't mind." She said her eyes pleading with him.

"Em your best talking to Shal about this."

"I know but I get the feeling that she doesn't really wanna be around me."

"Who doesn't wanna be around you?" The feral questioned standing at the door.

Brennan smile at the two women. "I'll leave you two alone."

Shalimar shut the door as Brennan left. "I just came to see how you were doing. And I think we should talk."

"Yeah." Emma replied.

Shalimar looked around the room for somewhere to sit. She noticed that the room was pretty empty and decided to lean against the desk. The atmosphere seemed uncomfortable and both women avoided eye contact. There was silence for a long while until Shalimar started.

"So..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"So.." Emma repeated the feral words. Shalimar could tell by the tone in her voice that she was uncomfortable.

"If your uncomfortable Em, we don't have to do this now." She told the psionic. Emma looked up and met the ferals gaze. She suddenly realised that it was Shalimar who she was talking to, there was no reason to feel uncomfortable. She smiled sweetly over at the blonde and patted the space next to her.

"No, come sit. I wanna know." The words, aswell as her smile, reasured Shalimar and she walked over to sit on the side of the bed.

"Where do you want me to start?" Shalimar asked.

"The beginning would be a good idea." Emma chuckled softly. "How did we get together?"

Shalimar smiled at the memory, " I came to see you at work and got angry and jealous of someone flirting with you, I broke his hand and you sent me home angry with me. When you got back we had a small argument and you went into the bedroom. I came in, kissed you, then you started asking questions, then you kissed me back..."

"That's kinda sweet actually." Emma said laughing softly. "So what happened after I kissed you back?"

"We..um..you..we had. um." The feral began to stutter not knowing how to phrase the words.

"We had sex?" Emma voiced her guess. Shalimar turned to look at her slightly shocked.

"To put it bluntly yeah." Shalimar began to laugh.

Shalimar then began to tell her all the important parts of their relationship, the highs and lows. When she had finished both women sat in silence for a while, lost in their own thoughts.

"Thank you for being honest with me... I'm sorry that I hurt you like that." Emma offered.

Shalimar weakly smiled at her and shrugged her shoulders. "Em there's something else I need to tell. It has nothing to do with our relationship but I need you to know."

Emma could sense the guilt and regret coming off of the feral in waves. The emotions made her swallow hard and she choked out, "What is it?"

Shalimar turned her gaze away from the psionic once again, "After Adam died I hurt you... physically. Once I realised what I had done I felt...god I can't even explain what I felt...ashamed, anger at myself for what I had done..."

"What did you do?" Emma cut in, her voice surprisingly calm.

"I strangled you. It all happened so fast, one minute you were shouting at me and the next you were gasping for breath at my feet. That's what made me leave Mutant X." Shalimar turned to face Emma and both women were surprised to find the other crying. Shalimar reached across and began to wipe away the tears from Emma's cheek.

"Why are you crying?" She spoke softly.

"Same reason as you are. I can feel your pain." Emma sniffled her reply.

"I was so messed up. I swear I never ment to hurt you." Shalimar said, cupping Emma cheek.

Emma placed her hand on top of Shalimar's then pulled her to her. She carefully leaned the feral's head against her chest and stroked her hair as the feral sobbed. "I know." She whispered softly.

And she did know. She could feel everything that the feral was feeling. All the hurt and regret, anger, sadness. She didn't know how to react when she felt a very strong feeling of love. _Does she still love me?_ She wondered over and over again until she fell asleep, Shalimar wrapped in her arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Emma awoke the next morning to find that she was alone. Deciding that she didn't want to be cooped up in her room all day, she slowly stood from her bed. Taking a few steps forward, she suddenly felt lightheaded. Leaning against the desk, she braced herself against in until the dizziness wore off. Walking again she could feel her head pounding. Walking to the living room she quickly lay down on the couch.

Shalimar put her headphones on and began her daily run around the halls of Sanctuary. After twenty minutes, she started to make her way to the dojo, but stopped in her tracks when she saw Emma lying on the couch, reading a book. Taking her headphones off she made her way over. Lifting the psionics feet she slipped onto the couch, then put Emma's legs back over her.

"What are you doing out of bed?" She questioned, slightly out of breath.

Emma put her book down, "I got sick of lying by myself so I came out here to see you guys, but I didn't feel to good so I lay down."

"Look Em, I'm sorry about last night you have enough problems without me crying all over you." Shalimar spoke out in one breath.

"It's fine. Things got a bit emotional that's all. No need to apologize." Emma said smiling at the feral.

Shalimar smiled back, before standing up. "Do you need anything before I start my workout?"

"No I'm fine, but where is everyone?" Emma asked at not seeing any of the other pass by.

"Oh, they went to get some last minute things for the baby, Brennan went along to help them carry the stuff." Shalimar explained.

"Oh okay. Enjoy your workout." Emma said as the feral was leaving the room.

Shalimar turned around and smiled at the psionic, "I always do." She shouted back.

After about 20 minutes of reading her book with a dry throat, Emma decided she couldn't take it any longer. Standing slowly, she took her time walking to the kitchen to get a glass of water. As she entered the kitchen, she saw Shalimar standing drinking from a bottle of water, her body shining with clean sweat.

"What are you doing?" Shalimar said noticing Emma holding onto the wall. She rushed over and helped her to a chair. "The doctor told you to get loads of bedrest and your walking around." She scoldered her lightly.

"I was thirsty." She said.

Shalimar handed her the bottle of water and Emma gratefully accepted it. "You should have called for me and I would have gotten you a drink."

"I didn't want to disturb you while you were training." Emma told her.

"Okay, but next time you need something ask someone okay? You need to try and get better not worse." Shalimar said sitting down across from the redhead. Emma nodded and put her head down almost guiltily. Shalimar reached across andplaced her hand on top of the redheads.

"I'm not trying to lecture you, I just don't want you to hurt yourself again."

Emma nodded and lifted her head to look at the feral. "Why?"

"Why what?" Shalimar asked confused.

"Why don't you want me to get hurt again. After what I put you through you should hate me. Last night I felt all of your pain and I hate myself for doing that to you." Emma said, finally getting it off her chest.

Shalimar moved seats so she was sitting next to the psionic.

"Emma I don't hate you. I would never want you to get hurt again, and I don't want you to blame yourself. Everything is in the past now, so lets not dwell on it okay?"

"But it's not in the past because I don't have one. I don't know how I felt for you. Was I in love with you?"

Shalimar knew that Emma didn't want the last question aswered, she was just voicing her thoughs. "I don't know what you want me to say to you Em." She said after a few minutes of silence.

"I want.." Emma paused for a second, "I want us to try again." Emma said, completely shocking the feral. As she sat there in shock she suddenly felt the warm breath of Emma passing through her lips. She closed her eyes as Emma began to kiss her and slowly she responded. When she felt Emma's tongue running across her bottom lip she opened her moth letting their tongues collide.

Their kissing was fast and hungry, neither women caring about privacy when Shalimar lifted Emma out of the seat and onto the table. There was a loud crash as Shalimar reached behind her, sweeping the few contents of the table to the floor. Their mouths stayed in constant contact, tongues teasing, exploring, hands searching the others body.

Abruptly Shalimar pulled back and climbed off Emma, nearly falling in the process. "We can't do this." She said breathless.

Emma sat up and looked at the feral. "What! Why not?"

"Because you just want your past back or you want to make things better. You don't really want me, you just want to make things better." Shalimar said, her voice slightly raised.

"How the hell do you know what I want." Emma said slightly pissed at the feral.

"Because, believe it or not, I know you better than anyone else. I love you Emma but I'm not prepared to get my heart broken again."

"So really it doesn't matter what I want?" Emma asked still pissed.

"No it doesn't, you gave that up when you walked out on me, on all of us." Shalimar said, knowing that Emma didn't remember this but still taking it out on her.

Emma was about to reply when they heard laughing from the hall way. When Brennen walked in, he could tell that he had interupted something. Emma was sitting on the table, an angry expression on her face, whilst Shalimar looked about ready to cry. Both womens clothes were crumpled aswell.

"Everything okay?" He asked cautiously. Both women looked at him before walking past him, out of the kitchen and to their rooms. He heard the sound of two door slamming hard. "Obviously not." he whispered to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Three days had passed since the argument and Brennan, Jesse and Teagan couldn't stand it any longer. They were meant to be a team and to do that they needed all members to get on. But two members weren't. If Shal walked into a room Emma would walk out, they would blank each other at meetings, and they hadn't had a meal together since.

"Something needs to be done." Jesse said. Brennan and Teagan nodded.

"What do you suggest?" Teagan asked. Jesse and Brennan thought for a moment.

"I think one of us should talk to them." Brennan suggested.

"Well in that case count me out." Teagan told them. "They won't listen to me. Emma doesn't even know me."

"Fine. Then one of us will have to." Brennan said turning to Jesse.

"I really don't wanna get in the middle of those two." Jesse said.

"Neither do I but we need to do something." Brennan insisted.

"Fine. We'll have game of basket ball. Loser goes to talk to them." Jesse proposed.

"Deal" Brennan said, shaking the moleculars hand.

As the two walked away Teagan stared at them, "Wouldn't it be easier just to toss a coin." She shouted after them.

"Good game." Jesse said out of breath, patting Brennan on the back. "Too bad you lost."

"Yeah, yeah." Brennan muttered before walking towards the womens bedrooms.

Brennan knocked on bothdoors, then stepped back so he was standing in the middle. The two doors opened at the same time.

"Can I talk to you two. It's kinda important." The elemental said looking back and forth between the feral and psionic.

Emma and Shal looked at each other briefly. They weren't mad at each other any more, it was just that neither one of them wanted to make the first move of apologising.

"Fine." "Okay." Were his two answers.

"Well can we all go in one room cos this isn't a very good place to talk."

Shalimar stepped back and motioned for them to come into her room. Brennan looked at Emma before the two made their way into the feral's bedroom.

"Okay. So me and the other have been talking and we decided that this can't go on any more. We need to be a team and we don't want things to fall apart again" Both women nodded in agreement.

"So will you two talk and sort things out." Brennan said standing up and walking to the door. "Please" Was his last word before the door closed behind him.

Emma and Shalimar looked at each other then moved their gaze to the floor.

"I didn't mean what I said; about you walking out. I know you don't remember it and I should have never said that to you." Shalimar started.

"I'm sorry too; for the way I acted." Emma said. Both women finally looked up at each other and smiled softly.

"So are we friends again?" Emma asked.

Shalimar nodded. "Yeah. Friends is good."

"Good." Emma said sighing. "I was, um, thinking of going to my appartment, you know get some of my personal items back."

"You want me to come with you?" The feral aksed, needing to get out of Sanctuary. "I know where you kept everything so it would be easier."

"Yeah. I just need to finish getting ready and I'll meet you in the garage in ten minutes. Okay?" Emma asked making her way to the door.

Half an hour later they were walking into Emma's appartment.

"Jesse sorted everything out about me giving this place up. He told me to get everything I needed and that he and Bren would come and throw the rest out."

"That's nice of them." Shalimar said walking into the bathroom. "I'll pack up in here for ya and you can sort your stuff out in the bedroom."

As Emma walked into the bedroom, she looked around. It was smaller than her bedroom at Sanctuary but the decoration was similar. She noticed two photo's on her desk and walked over to them. She smiled when she saw a picture with Adam in it.

Picking it up, she instantly dropped it as a wave of emotions hit her. Closing her eyes she tried to block them out but she couldn't. She felt her knee's grow weak as the emotions swarmed through her. She dropped to the floor, gasping for breath.

Shalimar rushed into the bedroom at the sound of something dropping. Walking in she saw Emma on the floor, struggling for breath and a smashed photo frame next to her.

"Emma. What is it?" Shalimar asked, helping her onto the bed.

As Emma stuggled for breath she managed to gasp out, "The photo. I remember how I felt after Adam died."

There was a few minutes of silence as Emma managed to even out her breathing. Shalimar sat next to the redhead, rubbing her back as she tried to get her breath back.

"When I picked up the photo I felt everything. Adam dying next to me, yours and the guys' grief. I couldn't block it out and it hurt so much." Emma finally said as she burried her tear stained face in her hands.

Shalimar swallowed hard, "Emma listen to me.." Pulling the psionic's hands away from her face, she brought her own up and cupped her face. "Emma listen to me..I know this hurts but you can't let it take over you life like last time. You have me and everyone back a Sanctuary to talk to okay."

As Shalimar's hands dropped from her face Emma nodded, "I won't. I promise." She whispered.

Shalimar squeezed her hand and pulled her into a hug. As her chin rested on the blondes shoulder Emma saw the other picture on her desk; her and Shalimar. Pulling back she looked into the feral's eyes.

"Should I see if I can get a hit off that photo." She said her eyes briefly leaving the feral's to gaze at the desk.

Shalimar shook her head, "Not yet. Wait until you've recovered from this one first." She told her. Her mind spun at the though of Emma finally being able to answer the one question that she needed answering; had she loved her?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

By the time that Emma and Shal got back to Sanctuary it was beginning to get late. Exhausted, Emma had fallen asleep on the drive back. Walking around to the passenger side of the car, Shalimar opened the door and began to undo Emma's seatbelt. At the feel of someone leaning over her Emma began to stir. Opening her eyes she saw Shalimar crouching down next to her.

"Where are we?" She asked still half asleep.

"Back at Sanctuary." The feral told her, helping her stand from the car. "Come on lets get you to bed."

Emma nodded and leaned into Shalimar, not trusting herself to be able to walk by herself. Shalimar didn't mind the extra weight and wrapped an arm around the redheads waist, helping support her.

Walking into the psionic's bedroom, Shalimar sat Emma on the bed and dropped the bag she was carrying to the floor. Going through the bag she pulled out some clean night clothes and placed them on the bed next to Emma.

"Get changed and go to bed." Shalimar said softly, stroking the psionics hair, "I'll see you in the morning." She began to walk to the door.

"Stay with me." Emma asked, sounding like a small child.

Shalimar turned and sighed, "I don't think us sharing a bed is a good idea Emma."

Emma put her head down and nodded. Shalimar felt guilty but she didn't know if she could handle all the feelings that sleeping next to Emma would bring.

"I could go and get Brennan?" Shalimar offered, but Emma shook her head.

"It's okay. I'll be fine." She whispered.

Regretfully Shalimar walked out of the room, leaving Emma to sleep on her own. Heading to the living room, she told the guys that they were both back, before heading off to bed herself.

Changing into her night clothes Shalimar made her way into the bathroom. Standing at the wash basin she could hear Emma crying softly in her room. Bracing herself against the sink, she hung her head. Taking a few deep breaths she stood properly. Walking to Emma's door she opened it to see Emma lying in bed, her face buried in the pillow.

Closing the door behing her, the feral walked to Emma's bed before pulling back the covers and crawling in next to Emma. She placed her hand gently on her arm, rubbing it soothingly.

Emma pulled her head from the pillow and smiled weakly at the blonde. "Thanks."

As Emma's breathing evened out Shalimar noticed that the psionic looked to be asleep. Turning to face away from her she closed her eyes. Feeling Emma's hand rest gently on her hip she brought her own down and placed it on top, intwining their fingers, before bringing it up to rest over her heart.

Behind her she could feel Emma moving closer to her. She shut her eyes tighter at the feel of Emma body pressed tightly against hers. Her eyes shot open at the feel of Emma brushing her hair away from her neck and soft, warm lips pressing against it.

"Emma..." She protested weakly in a shakey breath, as she rolled onto her back.

Emma lifted herself up and leaned on her forearm. Looking down at the feral she couldn't hold herself back. She leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Love me..." Pulling back slightly she pressed her forehead against Shalimar's, "..just for tonight." She continued.

Closing her eyes once again, Shalimar nodded. Pulling her hand from Emma, she place it on the small of the redheads back. Lifting up she lied Emma down on her back. They looked into each others eyes for a long moment before Shalimar's moved over her face to finally rest on her lips. Leaning down she gently brushed her lips across hers.

Somewhere inside Shalimar knew that this wasn't right, but when her lips met Emma's all her worry and cares vanished leaving nothing but her and Emma.

Pulling the covers away from them, Shalimar brought one hand down to unbutton Emma's night shirt, whilst kissing her lips over and over. As the last button gave way she pulled her lips away from Emma's and helped her out of the shirt. As she kissed her way over Emma's now naked upper half, she felt the psionic tugging at her top. Lifting up slightly she allowed Emma to pull it over her head and drop it to the side. Assisting her she also allowed the redhead to pull her pyjama bottoms off, leaving her only in her underwear.

Pressing her lips against Emma's again she let her hands roam the body beneath her. Her right trailed down to the psionics shorts. Slipping her fingers into the waistline she tugged them down, glad that she wasn't wearing any underwear.

As Shalimar made love to her, she knew that this was the one thing she could do with all her heart. Loving Emma was second nature to her and she knew that when loving Emma, she could hold nothing back.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Being tired from the days earlier events, both women had fallen asleep after Shalimar had made love to Emma. Emma had fallen asleep with her head resting against Shalimar's chest and her leg drapped over the older womans stomach.

Being a light sleeper Shalimar began to stir when she felt Emma moving slightly away from her. Being still half asleep her body instinctively followed hers, turning on her side. Before she could open her eyes, Emma began tracing her face with her finger tips, seemingly trying to remember every dint and bump. When her fingers traced the ferals full lips, Shalimar softy kissed them. She soon found the fingers replaced by lips and she smiled into the kiss.

They stayed like that for a while, tongues meeting and teasing, not battling for control, just exploring. They pulled back now and again for a much needed air intake but were quick to get back to where they hadleft off. After about ten minutes their breathing had become panting and they finally stopped, resting their foreheads together.

Shalimar pulled back and sat up before opening her eyes. Looking for her clothes she quickly began to pull them on. Before she could open the door, Emma stopped her.

"Shalimar wait-" She tried to tell her something but Shalimar quickly stopped her.

"Emma please don't." She whispered before opening the door and walking to her room.

Shalimar sighed when she entered her room and dropped down on to her bed. Running her tongue over her lips she could stll taste Emma on them. She knew that last night had been wrong. She had taken advantage of Emma when she was vulnerable. But Emma had wanted to feel loved and she hoped that Emma didn't see it as taking advantage, but as Shalimar providing support for her the best way she could. She had left Emma's room like that because she knew that Emma had only wanted last night and she didn't want to have it said out loud a second time.

Emma headed into the bathroom to take a shower. She was confused as to why the feral had suddenly gotten up and left like that. She had wanted to tell the feral that last night meant a lot to her. She wanted to tell her that although they had doubts that she wanted to be with her.

After getting dressed Emma headed to the kitchen for breakfast. Seeing Shalimar and Jesse sitting at the table eating she thought now would be a good time to try and talk to the feral.

"Shal, can I talk to you a minute..in private." She asked politely.

Shalimar looked up from her bowl of ceral, "Can it wait. I'm eating and not really in the mood to talk." She told her, fearing that Emma was about to tell her that last night was a mistake.

Emma smiled nervously at Jesse, she hadn't expected the feral to say no. Sitting down Emma nodded, "Sure."

She fidgeted impatiently with the spoon in front of her. Jesse looked at her , "Are you okay?" He asked.

Shalimar looked up to see that Jesse was talking to Emma. Emma looked at Jesse, "No." She told him before turning to face Shalimar, "We need to talk about what happened last night." She said not caring that Jesse was in the room.

Shalimar slighty choked on the food in her mouth. She had both Emma and Jesse staring at her intensly.

"This isn't the time or place Emma." She whispered softly, looking at Jesse.

Jesse looked back and forth between the two mutant women. He knew that he should leave but the conversation between them was too gripping to do it.

Before anyone else could speak Brennan came running into the room. Bending over slightly he tried to catch his breath.

"Teagan...in...labour." He managed to gasp out.

Jesse suddenly jump up, slightly panicking. "What! Where is she?" He asked.

"In the bathroom." Brennan said catching his breath back.

Jesse rushed in the direction of their bathroom and Brennan quickly followed. Emma and Shal looked at each other before following them too.

Walking in the bathroom they saw a big puddle in the middle of the floor and Teagan breathing heavily. Running into the bedroom Jesse grabbed the bag they had packed and walked back in. He helped his wife stand and lead her to the car. His panicking soon turned to excitment at the realisation that his baby was on it's way.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Two days later, Teagan and Jesse were back at Sanctuary along with their healthy molecular baby boy. They had yet to pick a name for him though, not being able to agree. Emma and Shalimar were getting along fine, except that Shalimar refused to talk about the other night. Emma had given up trying after the first day. The only reason Emma could think of was that maybe Shalimar didn't want to be with her anymore, that she had begun to move on.

Their thought's were practically the same, but each came out with a different conclusion. Both women thought that the other didn't want anything more than that night together. Shalimar thought that Emma had wanted only that one night where as Emma thought Shalimar had slept with her to try and move on.

Today everyone in Sanctuary seemed to be depressed. Their was good reason for it though; today would have been Adam's birthday. Emma, Shalimar, Jesse and Brennan had all went together to pay their respects to him. Once they got back to Sanctuary they all went their seperate ways, brooding by themselves.

Jesse walked into the bedroom that he shared with Tegan and his un-named son. Talking for a while they finally agreed on a name. Gathering everyone in the living room, he proudly introduced them.

"Guys, we've finally picked a name." Jesse told the rest of his family. "A.J Kilmartin."

Shalimar smiled liking the name, "A.J" She repeated.

"Yeah, Adam Jesse Kilmartin." Everyone smiled at the name.

"How about we get a takeaway, have a few drinks and celebrate both Adam's?" Brennan suggested. After everyone agreed Brennan went out to get their stuff.

"I'm going to change into something more comfortable." Emma said standing up and leaving the room. Shalimar watched her go, she wanted to asked the redhead something and now seemed like a good time. Excusing herself, she followed Emma and caught up with her just before she got to her room.

Emma turned to looked at the feral and smiled at her, "Come to help me change?" She teased.

Shalimar began to blush, "Ha, um , no, actually I wanted to ask you something."

Emma walked into her bedroom and Shalimar followed her in. "What is it that you wanted?" Emma asked.

"I was wondering if you could try get a hit from that photo, that's if you don't mind. It's just that I want..no I need to know how you felt about me. I know it sounds stupid but it's driving me crazy." Shalimar told her.

"Of course, but did you bring the photo from the appartment. I haven't seen it."

"Yeah it's in that bag I packed."

Emma walked over to her bed and pulled the bag from underneath. Sitting down on the bed, she slowly reached in pulling the photo out. Once again as soon as she touched the photo she was hit with emotions, only this time there was only one single emotion; fear.

She knew what that fear meant; fear of falling in love because she feared getting hurt.

She turned and looked at Shalimar sadly. No words needed to be spoken, Emma's look said it all.

"I guess it doesn't really matter now does it?" Shalimar said sadly. Dropping her head she turned and began to walk out of the room.

Emma looked at Shalimar retreating form, "Does it matter that I'm falling in love with you now?" She said it so quietly that Shalimar thought she had misheard.

She spun back round, "What!" She exclaimed.

Emma stood up from her bed, "This isn't about trying to make up for what I did or to get my past back Shal. I've accepted the fact that I probably won't get it back and you know what, I'm glad. I don't want to be some cold heated bitch like I was then. I want to be me now, Emma Delauro who's falling in love with her best friend." Emma said nearing tears towards the end of her confession.

Shalimar smiled, trying to fight back tears of happiness. She walked over to Emma and both women smiled at each other stupidly.

"I love you." Shalimar told Emma. Emma nodded, "I know." With that she grabbed Shalimar around the waist and pulled her in for a kiss.

Shalimar pulled back after a while, "We should really get back to the others."

Emma pouted, "I'd much rather stay here." She said before pulling Shalimar back to her. Shalimar moaned into the kiss and felt herself being pulled towards the bed by Emma.

Shalimar pulled back once again, causing a whimper to come from Emma. "What is it now?" She teasingly asked.

"I wanna wait, take things slow." She told Emma, who looked at her confused.

"Shal, we've alreadybeen inimate." She pointed out.

Shalimar thought about it for a few seconds, "I suppose." She said pushing Emma back to the bed and lying on top of her. Their mouths met once again.

"Shal, Emma. Brennan's back." They heard Jesse shout down the hall.

Both women looked at the door and groaned. Shalimar stood up and offered Emma her hand. "We'll finish this later." She promised the psionic.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"We should wait before we tell them, there's already two celebrations for tonight." Shalimar suggested and Emma agreed.

Walking seperatly into the living room, they all settled on the seats, each grabbing a tray of food. Needing a drink Shalimar stetched over and tried to reach for a bottle of beer. Not being able to reach it Emma bent down and passed it to her.

"Thanks babe." She said instinctivly, causing everyone to look at her and Emma to giggle at her.

Shalimar realised what she had said and quickly tried to cover herself. "I, um, It's..what I'm not allowed to call a friend babe?"

"No." Jesse said "For you; sweetie or honey maybe but definitly not babe."

Casting a glance in Emma's direction, Emma gave her a small nod.

"Okay., fine." Shalimar said grinning like a cat, "Me and Emma are going to try again."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Brennan was the first one to speak up. Everyone turned to look at him and he quickly tried to explain himself.

"It's not that I don't want to see you two together, cause I do, really. It's just, you've tried to make it work before and it didn't. What makes you think it will be different this time?"

"Because I'm different now Brennan." Emma said. "I'm not the same person as I was then."

"But you are! You just don't remember. What happens when you get your memory back?" The elemental replied.

"I don't think this is any of your business Brennan." Shalimar said standing up.

"I know and I don't mean to be an asshole. I'm just trying to look out for you both. I don't want you to get hurt again like last time." He said looking up at her.

"Thanks for you concern Brennan, but we're big girls now, we can look after ourselves."

"I know you can. Look just forget what I said okay. I was just voicing my concerns. Lets just all sit and have a good time." Brennan said wishing he had never said anything now.

"Fine." Shalimar said sitting down on the chair. There was minutes of very uncomfortable silence, until Jesse spoke up.

"If it makes you feel better, I'm happy for you guys." Jesse said.

"Yeah me too." Teagan added.

Shalimar and Emma both smiled at them. "Thanks."

Emma moved herself so that she was leaning back in Shalimar arms. The whole gang, laughed and got drunk together, having a good time. Shalimar kept thinking of what Brennan had said, wondering if he had a point. Feeling Emma tense in her arms, she was pulled from that thought. Turning her around she saw that Emma's eyes were closed tightly.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Shalimar asked concerned.

Emma just leaned forward burying her face into Shalimar's neck. The three other members were too busy having a conversation that they didn't realised that anything was wrong until Emma quickly jumped up, running to the nearest bathroom.

Shalimar quickly followed her. Walking into the bathroom, she saw Emma's head down the toilet, violently being sick. Walking over to her she kneeled down next to her and pulled her hair back, soothinly rubbing her back. Once the nausea had passed, Emma pulled her head back and rested it against the seat.

"What happened?" Shalimar quietly asked.

Emma pulled back, she looked at the feral. "Um, you know me, I'm a lightweight when it comes to alcohol." She said laughing somewhat nervously.

"Do you want to go to bed?"

"No, I feel okay now. I'll just go brush my teeth and then I'll come back out and join you."

"Okay." Shalimar said kissing her cheek before leaving.

Emma walked to her own bathroom. Closing the door behind her she sat down, her back against the door. She had lied to Shalimar already and they hadn't been back together for two minutes. Straightening herself up she brushed her teeth, deciding that she would wait til a better time to tell the feral the truth.

After the celebration Emma and Shalimar slowly made their way back towards their rooms in silence. Stopping at Shalimar's door Emma went to open it but was stopped by the feral.

"I've been thinking about what Brennan said." She told the psionic.

"And you think he's right. That we shouldn't be together." Emma said assuming things.

"No that's not it at all." Shalimar corrected quickly. "I wanna be with you more than anything in the world, I just think that we should take things slow. Last time we rushed into things so fast and I don't want it to end out like last time."

"Okay. If that's what you want." Emma agreed. Leaning down she kissed the feral goodnight before walking to her room.

Shalimar stood outside her door for a few seconds, wondering if she had made the right decision.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Shalimar was awoken early the next morning by the sound of retching in the bathroom. Climbing out of bed, she walked into the bathroom to see Emma with her head pressed against the cool tiles of the floor. Sitting down behind her she pulled her back into her embrace.

"I'm sorry." Emma sobbed.

"It's not your fault that your sick." Shalimar told her, pushing back her hair from her face.

"No." Emma said shaking her head. "About last night. I don't know why I did it." She said not making any sense to the feral.

"What did you do sweetie?"

"I started remembering things, it wasn't the alcohol that made me sick, it was that." She said pulling away from Shalimar as she didn't know how she was going to react. "I don't know why I lied to you."

Shalimar cupped her face making her look at her, "It's okay. I understand. This is something that you need to figure out by yourself, but if you need me I'm always here."

"Thank you." The psionic said, lying back into the feral's embrace.

"So what did you remember?" Shalimar asked.

"Not much, just things I've already been told about. It was just little flashes here and there." Emma said turning over and burying her head into the feral's stomach.

"Come on." Shalimar said easing her and Emma up. "Brush you teeth and we'll go back to bed."

Emma nodded. After brushing her teeth she took the feral's offered hand and walked with her into Emma's room. Climbing into bed they snuggled up together and fell asleep.

Emma awoke a while later. Looking at the clock she saw that it was almost midday. Turning in the feral's arms to face her, she placed a light kiss on her lips, knowing that this was enough to wake the older woman. She pressed harder when she felt Shalimar responding to her kiss.

"Feeling better?" Shalimar asked against her lips.

"Much." Emma breathed back.

Weaving her hand into Shalimar's hair, Emma rolled them over so that she was slightly on top of the blonde. She nibbled softly on the feral's bottom lip, causing a small moan to vibrate into her mouth, before soothing it with her tongue. Shalimar opened her mouth and Emma's tongue quickly slipped in, exploring every surface. Feeling Emma's wondering hand slip under the waistband on her shorts, she regretfully pulled back.

"As much as I hate to say this we need to stop." She said, grabbing the red head's hand before it went any further.

"But why?" Emma asked, "I want to, you want to, so why don't we just do it?"

"Just a little while longer, please." Shalimar pleaded.

"How long is a 'little while'?'"

Shalimar sighed, "Okay. This was going to be a surprise kinda thing, but I might aswell tell you now."

"Ooh, I love surprises." Emma said getting excited.

"Last night I stayed up a little while longer and planned a day out for us, kinda like a date."

"A date?" Emma asked quite amused. "Where to?"

"Well, I'm going to make reservations at a very posh, and not to mention expensive restaurant, then come back here and see where things go from there."

"That sounds wonderful." Emma said kissing the feral on the nose, "But it doesn't have to be expensive."

"Fine." Shalimar said grinning, "Well go to a very posh, but not that expensive restaurant."

"That sounds even better." Emma said moving in to try one last time to tempt the feral. Shalimar quickly pulled back though and climbed out of bed.

"I'll see you in a few hours. I need to sort some stuff out."

Emma sighed happily and climbed from her bed to search for an outfit to wear.

The hours seemed to drag by but finally 6:00 came and Emma opened her door to see a very stunning feral.

"Wow. You look beautiful." Emma said looking the blonde from head to toe. Shalimar smiled and stepped forward. She placed a sweet but teasing kiss on the redheads lips.

"So do you." She whispered into her ear. Pulling back she offered Emma her hand. "Ready to go?"

Emma slipped her hand into Shalimar's and the two women headed out.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

As Emma was seated at their table in the restaurant she took a look around. The restaurant was quite small with only 12 or so tables. They were in the corner providing them with a little more privacy than the ones in the centre. The lighting was just right, not too bright but not too dim and the atmosphere seemed very realxed.

Dinner was a relaxed affair. They took their time, enjoying each others company. Their food came and went but still they didn't leave. It was only after impatient stares from the staff and countless offers for drinks or dessert did they take the hint and leave.

Running to their car because of the light rain, both women quickly got in.

"Aww, I don't want tonight to end." Emma said as they headed back to Sanctuary.

"Me neither." Shalimar agreed trying to keep the grin from her face. She knew that tonight was far from over.

Shalimar got out of the car and grabbed the psionics hand. Walking fast, they headed uphill, the light rain becoming heavier, soaking their clothes.

Walking a lillte further through the trees and bushes, Shalimar lead them to a small opening in the side of the mountain. As they got deeper into the cave, Emma could see that Shalimar had tried to make this into some kind of hiding place. There was cushions and blankets piled at one end while soft candle light filled the other, giving them some source of light.

Emma soon forgot about her wet clothes as she looked around amazed at what Shalimar had done for them.

"This is where I come to get away from everything." Shalimar told her.

"How did you find it?" Emma asked, with it being so well hidden.

"I was just wondering one day when I came across it. I started to bring little things over after a while and started sleeping in here."

"Well you know this isn't a hiding place any more. I know where it is now." Emma said smiling.

"I'll just find a new place." Shalimar teased.

Emma laughed and started to walk towards the feral but stopped when she felt her wet clothes sticking to her. She looked down and tried to adjust them.

"Don't by any chance have spare clothes here?" She joked to the feral.

"No, you'll just have to use one of these." She said pulling a blanket from a backpack on the floor.

After both women had changed from their wet clothes, they settled back into the soft pillows, a blanket wrapped around each of them.

"Want some wine?" Shalimar asked motioning to the bottle next to them.

Emma shook her head. "I remember everything." She said, totally unexpected and out of nowhere. She stood up and immediately regretted it feeling the coldness of not having the blondes body next to hers.

Shalimar followed her up but kept her distance, not sure if the red head had changed her mind about them. She pulled her blanket around her tighter and stayed silent, suddenly feeling vulnerable.

Emma looked up to Shalimar and noticed that the feral was avoiding eye contact. "I'm sorry." She offered the feral.

"When?" Shalimar asked her voice quite calm.

"Last night."

Shalimar suddenly looked up into Emma's eyes and Emma almost started to cry seeing the hurt and pain reflected in them. "Why did you even come out with me tonight if you knew that you were going to break up with me again." Shalimar said her voice breaking.

Emma stood speachless for a few seconds, shocked at what Shalimar was thinking.

"Shalimar. No." She said stepping closer to the feral. "I'm not going to break up with you."

Shalimar looked back up at her. "But-" She cleared her throat, trying to clear the lump that had formed. "Isn't that why you said your sorry."

Emma smiled at their misunderstanding. "No, I was apologizing for not telling you sooner."

Shalimar sighed relieved and a small smile began to form across her lips.

"Are you mad at me?" She heard Emma ask softly.

"No. I told you that this is something you need to work through by yourself. And you've told me now, that's what matters." She suddenly found herself wrapped up in Emma's arms as the psionic opened her blanket to wrap it around the both of them.

She buried her face into the soft skin of Emma's neck and began to place small kisses there. She heard Emma draw in a ragged breath and she lifted up catching Emma's lips with her own. As the kiss deepened she felt Emma wrap her arms around her tighter, trying to pull them closer together.

The need to have the woman infront of her took over the whole of Shalimar's body and she let go of her grip on the blanket that she was clutching to her chest, letting it drop to their feet. Both women gasped at the feel of their whole bodies finally touching one another. Shalimar brought her right hand up to cup the cheek of the psionic, trying to deepen the now fire filled kiss. Her free hand explored the familiar body, as it had done countless times in the past.

Emma pulled back from the kiss, gasping for air. She kept her eyes closed and pressed her forehead to Shalimar's. Opening her eyes she saw that the feral still had hers closed.

"I love you." Shalimar's eyes shot open. That was the last thing she had expected the telempath to say. Pushing forwards, she caught Emma's lips once again, but this time it was a slow, loving kiss, none of the hunger from a few seconds ago.

She pulled back suddenly, "You're not just sayin' that to get into my pants are ya?" She teased the psionic.

Emma smiled and stepped back slightly so she could look at the feral's naked body. "You're not wearing any pants."

Shalimar laughed lightly. Grabbing the psionic by the hips she pulled her against her body. She kissed her lightly.

"I love you too." Emma smiled and kissed the feral back. As their kisses heated up once again, Emma felt her knees growing weak. Pushing forward, they tumbled onto the soft pillows below, their bodies becoming slick with sweet sweat as desire took over them.

Hours later Shalimar drifted out of her peaceful sleep. Sitting up she realised that she was alone. Reaching for her pile of clothes she pulled on her now dry underwear. Standing up she could sense that Emma wasn't far away. Walking to the entrance of the cave, she saw Emma sitting there against the wall, a blanket wrapped around her. The soft morning sun lighting up her beautiful features.

"What ya doin'?" Shalimar questioned softly, not wanting to shock the psionic with her presence.

Emma turned her head and smiled up brightly at Shalimar. "Just thinking." She told her, opening her blanket for Shalimar to join her.

Shalimar sat between Emma's legs and felt Emma's arms wrap tightly around her. "What about?" She asked.

"You." She told the blonde.

Shalimar let her head fall back against Emma's chest. "What about me?"

"I was just thinking about back then. You know seeing Adam dying and then loosing you and the guys really messed me up and then I took it out on you. Now that things are different and I have a second chance I'm gonna make sure that I never let you go again."

Shalimar smiled and twisted her head up to softly kiss her, "Good because I don't plan on letting yu go either."

"So we're stuck with each other forever?" Emma asked smiling.

Shalimar grinned back before leaning in to kiss Emma once more. "Yeah that sounds good."

**The End**

_A happy ending for you all :) Thanks for all your support and reviews with this story and my others._


End file.
